A compressor station of a gas turbine plant for compressing a fuel gas, which is equipped with a bypass system, has the capacity to supply the gas turbine with the fuel gas, bypassing the compressor via the bypass system. In such a case, the compressor can be shut down and therefore the power consumption of the compressor station can be significantly reduced.
It is known to perform such a bypass operation if the supply pressure of the fuel gas was higher than a predetermined minimum pressure which had been calculated on the basis of the base load of the gas turbine and under the assumption of unfavorable boundary conditions in the environment of the gas turbine. Due to these rigid specifications, it was not previously possible to exploit the full cost savings potential by use of a bypass operation in the compressor station.